


Just Hold Me Tight

by dear_reader



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Whilst on Shore Leave, Jim bumps into an old flame, leaving Bones thinking..





	Just Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another McKirk fic based on the song 'Don't Close Your Eyes' by Keith Whitley. I do not own this song (however gorgeous) or these characters. so I just hope you enjoy this inspired story:)

Shore leave planet side was something that the entire crew of the Enterprise had been in desperate need of. 

After the incident with Khan, and the ordeal of Jim coming back to life, Bones felt that he could spend a thousand days planet side but never feel like he’s fully rested. 

It was nice to see the rest of the crew having drinks for Jim’s birthday, and he was glad he could keep it a surprise. It wasn’t often that he could fool the kid, so when he managed to pull it off with the help of the others, he was more than happy. 

It was a few days later when Jim suggested they head out of their shared quarters and go to a bar. Bones and Jim had only been something more than friends for a few months, Jim’s death reaffirming what he felt. It was nice and he finally felt content being able to fall asleep next to Jim and wake up with him right by his side. He’d known from the first time he set eyes on the kid that there would never be anyone else for him. But he had kept his feelings to himself, scared of losing his friendship. However, all of that was forgotten the first time Jim kissed him.

Bones had had a particularly long shift and came back to his quarters to find Jim had made him dinner. About to question what was going on, Jim had simply walked to meet him by the door and kissed him, pouring his heart into Bones. The doctor was shocked for a second before melting into his touch, and the rest was history.

“Bones? Earth to Bones?”

The doctor blinked then looked up at the younger man.

“Sorry, what did ya say?”

Jim smiled fondly at him.

“Was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink?”

Silence.

“Is everything okay?”

Jim made his way towards Bones, stopping a few feet in front of him. 

“I was just thinking about our first kiss.”

“Awh Bones! You old romantic.”

Jim grinned widely and Bones rolled his eyes.

“And you ruined it.”

Jim pouted but Bones stood up and kissed him, grabbing his jacket.

“Come on, you brat, let’s go.”

Jim just giggled and grabbed Bones’ hand as they left their quarters.

 

**********

 

Bones let Jim find them a table whilst he went to the bar and ordered them some drinks.

He’d been waiting a couple of minutes, just minding his own business when he glanced back to the table and found someone sat next to Jim.

And by someone, he meant another man.

And Jim was laughing.

And Jim was blushing.

And Bones was grabbing their drinks and heading back to their table.

“..must have been years. I’m really glad I bumped into you.”

Bones heard him say as he approached the table and cleared his throat.

“Bones! Hey, you got drinks! This is Alex, we were friends back in the academy.”

He politely flickered his gaze over and nodded.

And then it got worst.

“We were a little more than friends, if you know what I mean.”

He laughed and Bones felt his blood boiling. Not only had this guy interrupted his night with Jim, but he was sat in his seat and had clearly spent time with Jim before.

“Sorry! How rude of me - Alex, and you are?”

He stuck out his hand and Bones ignored it in favour of handing Jim his drink and leaning against his chair.

“Leonard. Leonard Mccoy.”

“Nice to meet you, Leonard. And how do you know our darling Jim, here?”

Jim could feel Bones tensing behind him and went to speak, before being swiftly cut off by Bones.

“This darlin’ Jim here is my boyfriend.”

The man visibly paled in front of him, realising that he’d just been flirting with this man’s boyfriend, right in front of him.

“Oh. Oh. I didn’t realise, sorry. Well, I best be going, it was nice to see you again, Jim. Take care. You too, Leonard.”

The man got up and left without so much of a look in Bones’ direction.

Leonard sat down and took a sip of his drink, sniffing and looking down at his lap. 

“Bones I’m so -"

“Don’t, Jim. S’not your fault.”

Jim swallowed and looked over at his boyfriend. He felt awful. He hadn’t known the other man would be there, and they’d only hooked up once or twice back in Jim’s younger ‘bad boy’ days.

“Hey,”

Leonard looked up as he felt Jim’s hand on his knee.

“I really am sorry, okay? Look, let’s get out of here. We can go back and watch a holo or something? The only person I want to be with right now is you.”

Bones smiled softly. He knows Jim didn’t plan for this to happen, and that the kid feels guilty beyond hell. But the way he was laughing and blushing, Bones couldn’t help but feel that maybe Jim had chosen the wrong man.

Deciding to put it behind him, at least for the moment, he looked up and nodded.

“Sure, Jim. Let’s go.”

Jim smiled a little warily and took his hand, kissing his cheek and leading the way out.

 

**********

 

That night as they lay in bed, Bones couldn’t sleep.

He smiled to himself as he felt Jim’s warm body against his back and heard his soft snores. 

However, the events of the night were still playing on his mind. He couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t the one that Jim wanted to be laid in bed with, and he was merely here for convenience.

Sighing softly, he got up and put some jeans on with a loose t shirt, grabbing a few bits before heading quietly out of the door.

He needed some fresh air, and there was only one place he wanted to go.

***

About half an hour had passed when Jim awoke to a semi-cold bed and a missing person. 

Confused, he ordered the lights to 20% and got out of bed.

Bones wasn’t in the apartment. But he can’t have been gone long as the bed was still a little warm. 

Thinking back, Bones had been off the whole evening. After the incident at the bar, he’d been quiet and a little reserved. He’d barely commented throughout the whole movie and afterwards had said little more than a goodnight to Jim and that he was tired.

He was thinking, and that wasn’t always a good thing.

Luckily for Jim, he knew exactly where Bones went when he needed space.

Changing, he put some shoes on and left to find his boyfriend.

 

*********

 

Climbing up the hill, Jim looked up at the beauty of the night sky.

They’d only been planet side for a week, but already Jim missed the stars and his home.

He smiled sadly to himself as he made his way towards the figure sat under the tree.

Jim couldn’t return to the stars if Bones wasn’t with him. He had no place there if not with the other.

As he approached Bones sat atop the hill in the warm nighttime breeze, he heard the soft tones of a guitar and - wait, was that Bones singing?

'I know you loved him, a long time ago  
Even now in my arms, you still want him I know  
But darling this time, your memories die  
When you hold me tonight, don't close your eyes'

It was gorgeous. He didn’t know that Bones could sing, but he had the voice of an angel.

Bones registered that Jim was behind him, and kept singing quietly to himself, not feeling like he could voice his feelings any other way.

His papa had taught him to play guitar when he was a kid, and now, if he ever found himself at a loss for words, he would play. And sing. But only to himself.

'Don't close your eyes, let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him, in some fantasy  
Darling just once, let yesterday go  
And you'll find more love than you’ve ever known  
Just hold me tight, when you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes'

“Oh Bones..”

He slowly stopped singing but kept playing the melody to himself, watching the stars as Jim sat down beside him. 

'Maybe I've, been a fool, holding on all this time  
Lying here in your arms, knowing he's in your mind'

Jim frowned and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Bones really thought that he felt that way. There was no one else for Jim and there never would be.

He loved Bones.

Wait.

He’d never told him. All this time he’d felt this way but he never told him how he truly felt.

The song came to a close and Bones placed the guitar up against the tree, sighing to himself.

“My papa taught me how to play. Used to love listening to him sing, so he taught me too.”

“It was beautiful.”

Bones snorted quietly.

“Don’t kid.”

“Don’t what?”

Bones sighed.

“You don’t have to pretend. I saw you tonight. You were laughin’ and smilin’. You looked happy. And I don’t wanna be the reason you’re not happy.”

Jim shook his head and moved so he was directly in Bones’ line of vision.

“You’re crazy.”

“Scuse me?”

Jim laughed and smiled softly.

“You’re crazy if you think that I don’t love you. I’m sorry for tonight, truly I am. I had no idea he’d be there and honestly, I was relieved when you came over. What happened with him was a blip and nothing more. And seeing you get protective made me feel so loved. These past few weeks have meant everything to me. To be honest, after Khan, I had no idea what was going to happen. But you staying by my side made me feel entirely sure in our relationship. I love you. So much, and I cant bare to see you look at me like I would feel any differently. So I hope you haven’t lost faith in me. Because I don’t have a home if you’re not there.”

Jim felt himself tearing up and looked to Bones. And he was met with a look of shock.

“You - you love me?”

Jim laughed wetly.

“Really? That’s all you took from my gushy, emotional speech?”

Bones chuckled and wiped at his own eyes, surging forward and kissing Jim.

“I love you too, god darlin’ you have no idea. And I’m sorry that I let you think I felt that way. I was just scared that I was pushin’ you away and scaring you off.”

Jim took both of his boyfriend’s hands and kissed his fingers.

“You could never scare me off.”

“Promise?”

“Of course I promise. I love you way too much to let you go.”

Bones actually blushed at that and sniffed.

“So..”

“So?”

Jim grinned and moved closer.

“When do I get to hear you sing again?”

Bones rolled his eyes and swatted his shoulder.

“I ever tell you you’re a brat?”

Jim just giggled and leant over Bones, kissing him under the stars.


End file.
